Save Me
by JustTheRealMe
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to end the pain,mthe suffer, her life. She needed to free herself from the cruel world. But could she do it? Or would he save her before it's too late? One-shot. Rated T.


**Here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or the characters...:( **

There she was, on the bridg, with two valid options. Take a step back and the cars on the busy highway would smash her body in no more than a second. Take a stop forward and the water down below her would freeze her to death. But she had to choose between the only two valid options. There was no turning back now.

The cold December wind blew blonde locks of hair out of her teary light brown eyes. As it collided with her bare skin, she almost flinched. However she soon regain her toughness, never letting the cold breeze obtain shivers from her. Shivers meant weakness. And weakness is what she hated the most.

She thought back to when she was 12 and living happily with her parents. Then, everything started going downhill as her parents started fighting. Soon, the happy house was darken. Every single day, glass would be shattered, yells would be heard and swears would be spoken. She was 13 when the divorce was done, and she was left with her mother who had, in her opinion, way too soon remarried her current husband. But he didn't like the poor daughter. Sure, he'd nicely speak to her when her mother was around but the act would be dropped as soon as the woman left. He'd call her names, make fun of her, make her life harder and harder to bare. Soon, both her mother who once loved her so much and the monster of a step father were going away more and more often, leaving her alone in the house, sometimes only with Donna keeping her company.

It was true, Donna had been her best friend then. She remembered the first day Donna had discovered her situation. It was sunny outside, complementing the blonde's mood. She was on the front porch, sitting, her hands flying through her messy hear.

"Hey Kim-" Donna greeted cheerfully but immediately stopped as she saw her friend's face. "What's wrong?" She asked, sympathetically.

"N. ." The blonde girl struggled to say but failed miserably.

And so it didn't take long for the concerned brunette friend to get everything out of Kim. From that day on, the two girls had been together all the time. It all seemed like an undying friendship. But then high school came. Kim befriended the Wasabi Warriors as Donna spent time with the more popular kids. They were still friends, but never as close as they used to be. Little did both girls know they had laid their eyes on the same boy, the one and only Jack Brewer. At first, neither of them noticed but as Kim grew closer and closer to Jack than Donna, the brunette became more and more jealous. One night she decided she'd get Jack no matter what the consequence were as Kim had always gotten what she wanted, from toys and archiving important things to the looks and the boys. Donna was sick of that. She wanted at least one thing that Kim didn't have. And she had managed to somehow get him, to somehow make him her boyfriend. Even if Kim hurt on the inside whenever the two would make out in the hallways she would still be his best friend. For the blonde, he was all she had left. Eddie had moved when she was 15. Jerry had been spending more and more time with people who actually danced, not like her. And Milton, he had grew apart from them, concentrating more on his work as he wanted to get into a good college.

But Donna didn't notice that, she just noticed Kim was Jack's best friend and so she became jealous. She pushed Jack further apart from Kim, leaving her on her own. But Kim was still prettier than Donna, she was still the lead cheerleader on the prep squad, she still seemed happier then Donna. Donna soon told everyone Kim's secret about her parents, everyone but the four Wasabi Warriors.

And so the bulling started. She was sixteen now, running to her empty house. Tears were falling at an encasing speed out of her eyes but she couldn't care less, she had just heard the words she never wanted to hear come out of Jack's mouth. She remembered their whole argument.

"Kim, what the hell are you saying?" A frustrated Jack asked the blonde in front of him.

"That your so sweet girlfriend is a bitch! Is it really that hard to get it?" The blonde snapped back.

"How can you talk about her like that? She had been nothing but sweet to me and _you_!" The brunette boy almost yelled.

At this, Kim gave a dry laugh.

"She was not! She had torn us apart!" The blonde yelled exasperated.

"You did that yourself!" He yelled back at her.

She flinched at his words but regained her confidence immediately.

"And how did I do that, exactly?" She said, looking straight in his eyes. The chocolate brown orbs used to mean home for the blonde, but now... They were just the eyes of the one who hurt her.

"Because you have always tried to make her look so bad! What did she ever do to you?"

Another dry laugh escaped the blonde's lips. If only he'd know...

"She ruined me! She's bad, don't you get it?" She yelled.

"She's fucking not!" He yelled back at her, obtaining another flinch from the blonde. But she was not going back now.

"You know what?! Just stop right there! You are the bad one here! So stop trying to make Donna look bad! I don't even know why I was friends with you! I can't even want to look at you right now!"Jack said, obviously mad at Kim for trying to ruin his and Donna's relationship. He looked away from the blonde, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Jack." The girl said, softly. Her voice broke at the end but she was planning on staying strong.

"Just leave already." A husky voice gave Kim indications. But she disobeyed them. "Jack, please." The girl tried again.

No response...

"Please just let me explain-" She was cut of by yelling.

"Just go away, would you! I hate you! I don't even want to see you!" The brunette boy said, looking for just a second straight into Kim's eyes.

He immediately regretted yelling at her as he saw the one thing he thought he'd never see. He stared at the blonde girl who secretly had his heart and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The blonde beauty, the mighty Kim Crawford had tears in her eyes. And it was all his fault for this mess, for the tears in the beautiful eyes he had grown to love. He wanted, no, needed to say something but she was gone. He punched the nearest locker in his own frustration, his fist bleeding from the punch. Back with the girl who had ran all her way to her empty house locking the door behind her, there was nothing better. As soon as she heard the door close she went to her room, on her way trying to put her thoughts in order. But it was useless, and as she didn't pay attention, the blonde girl hit the shelves positioned in the hallway, making them fall, altogether with the objects on them. Kim watched the mess she had made and cursed under her breath, before starting cleaning up. But as she did that, a package caught her full attention. She grabbed the unusual thing, forgetting about the shelves and went straight to her room where she could examine it properly. She firstly went in the bathroom and swiftly changed into a pair of shorts and a plain T-shirt. As she collapsed on the bed she opened the strange thing gently. She regretted immediately. There, in the small package was the true reason for her parents' constant business trips. They were ditching her...

And that was when she lost it. Forgetting she was not dressed properly, forgetting she had no socks, not to mention shoes covering her bare feet, she ran...She ran, never looking back, never carrying she had ripped her blouse into half as she struggled to get out of some bushes, never carrying that it was no longer than just a little down below her chest, she didn't care that the wind was freezing her bare skin, she just ran... She didn't know where she was heading until she reached the outskirts of the small town of Seaford. As she realized her current position she slowed down and walked straight to the bridge. Right there she had the best and the worst moments of her life. The bridge was the place where she had last hung out with her father, before he left, before he abandoned her. She remembered perfectly, the joy at the beginning, the tears in the end. At once, it all came back to the blonde girl...

"Where are we going?" An excited thirteen years old Kim asked her father, a smile planted on her face. It was the first time in a while that the girl had gotten to spend some time with her father. He smiled back at her, but his smile wasn't as bright as the girl's, on contrary, it was colder, sadder. He had to tell his little angel that because of her mother he may never be able to see her again, not until she'd turn eighteen anyways. He had to tell her about the divorce and the woman he once loved decided he had to break the news to the blonde. But he decided to tell his little Kimmy at the end of the day, therefor he would be able to have fun with his daughter, for the last time. And they had fun on the bridge, ignoring the cars passing by at great speed. But as the night approached it was time to break the news to the happy girl.

"Kim," The man started, his voice full of sadness and regret. He looked straight at the water down below, not daring to see her beautiful brown eyes as he explained everything to her. Kim was shocked. She had no idea what to say but nor did she want to. She thought her father was abandoning her, when he had no chance to say something against the mother's will...

A silent tear fell down Kim's face, and as the blonde watched it fall from the great hight another one, and another one fell. Millions of tiny little teardrops fell from above, the sky itself making it look like it was crying. The sixteen years old girl remembered the time she hung out by the bridge with the Wasabi Warriors. It was the day she and Jack almost kissed, but after that day, he started dating stupid Donna. And now they weren't even best friends, he hated her. Another courageous teardrop fell, this time from Kim's eye. Soon some others, more shy, followed the leader into the water down below. Kim stared at the rain for a while. And she thought, maybe if those raindrops were so strong and powerful that they can fall and not be afraid, maybe she could do it too. After all, she was stronger at least than the raindrops, right? She heard a desperate voice calling her name but she ignored it. She took a daring step, her tiptoes colliding with the edge of the bridge. She felt someone's presence getting closer to her but she ignored it. She took another step. Now, half of her feet were sitting on nothing but air. Just like a bird, she slightly opened her arms, allowing the wind to touch her skin, to feel her body from head to toe. She looked up at the sky, allowing the rain to erase any shadow of tears. She felt someone right behinds her, but it was too late. She closed her eyes and threw herself off the bridge, preparing for the cold water to touch her frozen skin. But it never happened. Instead, a pair of hands were planted on her bare waist, burning her.

The pair brought her back on the bridge, where she was safe. She knew who that person was, she knew she was suppose to be mad at him, she knew she should not forgive him... But all it took was a simple 'I'm sorry.' from the brunette boy and she melted into his strong arms, falling on the ground which right then, was not even close to the coldness of the blonde. The boy fell with her, allowing her head to fall in his chest. He studied the broken beauty in his hands. Her skin was so pale it could actually be considered white, because of the freezing wind. Her whole body was shaking violently, part of it form the lack of warmness in her body, the other part from the many tears falling uncontrollably out of her now red eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The one and only mighty Kim Crawford was crying. And it was his fault, for her crying, for her being broken, for her trying to commit suicide. He had no idea what to do to her, so he just rubbed her back, and whispered comforting words. He had made the biggest mistake to not believe Kim but Donna. When Kim ran out, he soon discovered the truth- Kim wasn't lying, Donna was- So as soon as he got to talk to Donna, he broke up with her, running then out of school and to Kim's house to apologize. But as he reached the empty house, he discovered the front door wide open. In spite of every muscle of his that said Kim was not there, he walked into the house, closing the door behind him. He got up and to Kim's room but as he walked down the hallway he saw the huge mess made by the fallen shelves. He passed it and headed to Kim's room. As he opened the door to the empty room he noticed the opened package full of letters. In each and every one, Kim's step father was basically begging his boss to send both him and Kim's mother to another business trip. They were avoiding Kim... And that was when it hit him. The fight today, the truth about her parents, how she'd almost always sit alone at a lunch table, how Donna ruined her. He immediately dropped the package and ran to the place he knew he'd find Kim- the bridge. The boy had never been more terrified in his whole life as he had been when he saw the girl he loved throw herself off the bridge. He had been so lucky to catch her. He noticed the blonde was now silently crying in his shirt. He must have been out for a while.

"Shhh. It's ok, Kim." He said. But the girl didn't agree. Her parents were still avoiding her, he was still with Donna, he still hated her, the guys were still not her best friends anymore. It was not ok. Jack looked at the blonde who continued crying.

"Kim, I'm sorry I said that! I never meant it. You were right on top of it, Donna was bad and I am so sorry for not believing you. I broke up with her when I found out. I am so so so so sorry. I don't know what had gotten into me." He had no idea what else to say.

He had never really apologized on anything. Usually he was the cooky boy who would never say nor do something wrong. But right now he was swallowing his pride just to know Kim wouldn't hate him for what he did. The blonde listened carefully to his speech. She was amazed but didn't know what to say so she chose to be silent and to allow her eyes for once to shed tears, tears that had been kept inside of her for four years. Jack looked at her with sad eyes. His voice that was just a few moments ago powerful and determined now softened.

"Kim, please forgive me. I didn't mean to say I hate you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I...I...I love you." He said, his voice showing nothing more but sorrow. He didn't really want to say the last part and he wished he could take it back but the words were already spoken. He didn't want it to be left untold because it wasn't true, but because he had no idea how the blond would react. She easily lifted her head to look in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and asked lightly, almost soundlessly.

"Y-you do?" The brunette could have just said no, but lost in her beautiful light brown eyes he could never lie. So instead he just nodded, for the first time in his life, nervous about the response. However, Kim gave him a half smile and a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled at her widely and she gladly returned the smile. The boy didn't bother asking if she felt the same, he knew she didn't feel like talking and he was right. He looked straight in her eyes, and he swore he could see her broken heart through them. But he was planning on fixing it. Slowly he leaned in and she followed his lead. As they were getting closer both of them closed their eyes. The moment their lips connected the world around them disappeared, leaving just the two of them. Sparks flew everywhere as their lips moved in perfect sync. Every part of the kiss felt as meant to be, every movement as planned. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but Jack did so as he realized Kim had almost nothing on her, therefor the cold wind wasn't allowing her body to regain warmness.

He swiftly took off his jacket and placed it on Kim's bare shoulders. She immediately started protesting but both knew it was useless. Jack moved his hands to pick her up, and easily walked with the fragile blonde in his hands towards his car. He gently set the blonde down on a seat but as he turned to leave, he felt a hand lightly grip his wrist.

"Please, stay here." Kim spoke easily. She was discussed with herself. How could she be so weak? So fragile? So vulnerable? She hated it but in spite of it, she didn't want Jack to leave. A soft pair of lips were soon planted on her forehead. She watched the boy get to the other side of his car, and in the seat next to her. The drive was silent. No words needed to be said, just the beautiful silence spoke for itself. Soon, the car pulled into a driveway. It wasn't until then that Kim realized they weren't heading to her house.

"J-jack?" Kim asked unsure. The boy took his eyes off the road for a second to look at the blonde girl next to him.

"Yeah?" He asked gently, the simple world giving an explanation to Kim that he didn't understand what she wanted.

"Where are we going?" The boy smiled at the question which detained Kim to look out of the window. Realization hit her. Jack's house. She smiled to herself wondering how she could not notice as she had been there so many times.

"There was no way I was going to let you spend the night at your house!" The boy explained. "Who knows what you could have done there..." He finished and a fist playfully hit him. It was something Kim would always do. The boy smiled to himself, knowing he still had a chance to bring old Kim back. As he stopped the car, the blonde ran out but immediately regretted it. She had completely forgotten how cold the wind was and how it could get her trembling in just one second. She pulled Jack's jacket closer to her body and looked back at the brunette boy. As soon as he realized that the beautiful girl was cold he hurried up and swiftly opened the front door, allowing the blonde to enter. And she didn't hesitate. She walked straight to the now opened door and as she reached the small hallway, a warm breeze hugged her body, obtaining a shiver from her. Jack followed her inside, closing the door behind him. Meanwhile Kim studied the living room. She had been in the house so many times it could be considered her second home. But today there was something different about the living room: the sofa, it wasn't changed, nor were the huge TV or the comfortable armchairs. Then she noticed it. There was no Mrs. Brewer to cook, no Mr. Brewer to watch TV.

"Where are your parents?" Kim asked, while taking off the jacket.

"Not home. They should be back by eleven." The boy answered, his back turned to the blonde. He was prepared to say something more but he stopped. He looked at the beauty in front of his eyes. How come he never noticed how good she was looking, in spite of the situation? He studied her body, taking in every detail. Her shorts were just long enough to cover about everything necessary, exposing her beautiful legs. Her T-shirt was hugging her curves perfectly and, as it was white and soaking wet, he could easily detect her black bra. He had to admit that she looked extremely good. As he kept studying her exposed body not able to take his eyes off her, Kim could not help but blush. Soft giggles came out of her mouth, catching the boy's attention. He swore, the blonde had no idea what she was doing to his hormonal body. But now was not the time. Then he realized something... The Kim he knew would have said something cooky as 'Like what you see?". And that was when he hit him. He was now face to face, eye to eye with Kim. The now insecure Kim, not the tough, friendly, happy Kim he used to know.

And he decided it. He was going to bring back the old Kim, make her forget everything bad. He just needed to. He tried taking his eyes off the blonde but it felt as if he was under her spell, his eyes refusing to break the contact. However a rather awkward voice forced the teenage boy into taking his eyes off the blonde beauty.

"Jack?" Kim said, trying so hard to hide the tension built in the room. The brunette boy had been starring at her for a pretty long while and she had no idea if this was suppose to be a compliment or an insult. However, one thing she knew for sure: the room was silent and it wasn't a comfortable one, but an awkward, unbearable silence, at least for her.

"Yeah?" The boy asked, clearing his throat. He would have been slightly embarrassed and he was. In spite of the situation he was fully aware it wasn't the right time.

A yawn escaped the blonde's lips, speaking for itself. The brunette smiled sweetly at her. He easily but swiftly grabbed her hand and made their way into his bedroom. He reached for the spare clothes Kim had left at his house and handed them to Kim. She gladly took them and found her way to the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she studied what she had. Pajamas. Only that. She didn't have lingerie in the small bag and the reason why was plain obvious. Never leave something like that in a boy's house. But right now she just wanted to get out of her shorts and ripped blouse, as it was a constant remainder to her of what had happened today. And she hated to be remembered, especially of how weak she had been. She swiftly got out of the clothes she now despised and slipped in her pjs. She studied herself in the mirror. The shorts were just about her middle thigh and the T-shirt was large for her, in contrast with her extremely tight shorts. She shoved her clothes into the bag and went out, only to find Jack on the bed, changed as well. Another yawn escaped the blonde's lips.

"You tried?" He asked sympathetically. Kim nodded and laid on the bed, next to the brunette. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He looked straight in her eyes as he asked the question he had been dying to put since forever.

"Kim?"

"Huh?" She asked, looking into his chocolate orbs.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in one breath. He had no idea why he was so nervous but he was. Kim replayed by connecting their lips. However, before he could respond she had already pulled away. She smiled at him.

"I'm guessing that's an 'yes'?" He asked Kim. The blonde nodded and snuggled into his chest. He smiled at her childish reaction and hugged her tighter. They fell asleep like that, forgetting about the world surrounding them.

**And that was it :) Was it good? Was it bad? REVIEW and tell me what you thought :D**


End file.
